SW Mandalorians: Rising of the Shield Hero
by scouttroop
Summary: In an Alternate Universe Naofumi Iwatani as died in a ambush by bandits, Jango Fett then takes the mantel as Shield Hero to clear Naofumi's name while dealing with the Waves of Calamity and the war with Death Watch. Chapters will be extended. (ON HOLD/REWRITE PROBABLY)
1. New Shield Hero

**New Shield Hero**

 **New Fanfic, Naofumi Iwatani meets Jango Fett and ask him to take his place before dying from his fatal injury.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made them are the real owners.**

Welcome to another _**Alternate Reality**_ of the _**Star Wars Universe**_ , in this Alternate Universe the only thing that exist in the Galaxy are the _**Mandalorians**_. The _**Galactic Republic**_ , the _**CIS/Separatist**_ , the _**Rebel Alliance/New Republic**_ , the _ **Sith Empire**_ and the _**Galactic Empire**_ doesn't exist in this Alternate Universe, so it's just the Mandalorians of planet _**Mandalore**_.

Anyway here there are 3 Mandalorian factions, one is the _**Mandalorian Protectors**_ or _**New Mandalorians**_ under the rule of the _**Archduchess Satine Kryze**_ who wish to be pacifists and rather not turn to violence like their past ancestors. Next is the _**True Mandalorians**_ led by _**Jaster Mereel**_ and then _**Jango Fett**_ , they would only work as highly paid mercenaries and be honorable Mandalorians Warriors, they also support Satine Kryze's pacifist ways as well. Finally third Mandalorian factions is know as _**Death Watch**_ under the leadership of the _**House of Vizsla**_ , Death Watch would rather stick to their violent past like their ancestors always have.

Right now the war is not just on Mandalore, but every planet the True Mandalorians and Death Watch visited. In the meantime the True Mandalorian leader Jango Fett on his ship Slave I is on his way on a strange new planet called _**Tate Prime**_.

XXX

On the planet surface, a boy with a shield exits the capital city of _**Melromarc**_ , on his eyes is filled with vengeance and hatred, his name is _**Naofumi Iwatani**_ and he was supposed to be one of the _**Legendary Heroes**_ because the shield on his left wrist is one of the _**Legendary Weapons**_. Early he was just an average Japanese college Otaku who lives with his Good For Nothing younger brother and they live off of their parents money on planet _**Earth**_.

All of sudden he was teleported to another world along with 3 other people who accidentally read _**The 4 Heroes Weapons Manual Book**_. After landing he finds himself with a _**Shield**_ attached to his left wrist while the others are armed with a _**Spear**_ , _**Sword**_ and _**Bow**_ and people are asking him and the others to save their world, Naofumi and the others name _**Motoyasu Kitamura**_ , _**Ren Amaki**_ and _**Itsuki Kawasumi**_ are confuse about what they are talking about. The explanations is given to them is from _**King Aultcray Melromatc XXXII**_ who ask to introduce themselves but Naofumi was ignored, well what's going on in their world is the _**Wave of Calamity**_ is inter dimensional portal that opens periodically and dump monsters.

The 4 Heroes are chosen by the 4 Legendary Weapons as champions to defend them from the waves in exchange for defending their world the Heroes weapons have the ability to send them back to Earth to live in original conditions or remain on Tate Prime where the King promises they will be treated as heroes for the rest of their lives. The 4 heroes are prepare with volunteers to aid them on defeating the monsters and increase their powers. Each one of them learn about the _**Status Magic**_ and their history in _**Japan**_ back on Earth, plus they all have a lot things in common.

Everyone is paired up with volunteers but Naofumi has only one name _**Malty Melromarc/Mein**_ , he was given 800 silver coins while the others 600. He was able to buy a set of armor and sword for Mein along the way. He and the others rest up for the night after successfully defeating monsters but the on the next they the _**Royal Guards**_ ask him to return to the castle with the other heroes.

Naofumi learns that after getting drunk last night he violently raped Mein who then sought safe refuge with Motoyasu, Naofumi informs he doesn't know what is everyone including Mein are talking about. While everyone wasn't looking Mein starts making faces at him, Naofumi becomes enraged now realizing that Mein has set him up and stolen all of his belongings.

Naofumi demanded to sent back to Earth immediately but the King said he can't do that and the mantel of the Shield Hero cannot passed on not until the waves are stopped or all 4 heroes are dead. Not satisfied by this statement Naofumi breaks free of the guards, dumps all of remaining silver coins and storms out of the castle realizing that everyone from the start had been plotting against him.

XXX

Present Time Now

Naofumi now filled with vengeance and hatred wishes to just try to do things on his own, but suddenly he was ambushed by bandits who fatally wounds him as he tries to defend himself. The bandits started to humiliate him by saying that he raped and robbed which was something he didn't do, as bandits prepare to finish him off they are suddenly gunned down and Jango Fett emerges from the bushes and approaches a dying Naofumi Iwatani.

"That b#tch Mein set me up and framed me for rapped and robbery, plus everyone from the start was plotting against me", Naofumi tearfully and dying tells Jango Fett who was helps him up before he dies.

"Perhaps you have no idea who Mein really is, her real name is Malty Melromarc the first Princess and she nothing but a woman hungry for power and that's the reason why she did that to you. Plus everyone sees the Legendary Shield inferior because it's only a tool of defense, but they are just completely weak minded", Jango Fett reveals some revelations to Naofumi.

"Listen sir with me dying I can never take my vengeance on those who wronged me but can you do that for me as a favor?"

"If that's what you want me to do, I will gladly take the mantel", Jango agrees to take his mantel and Naofumi finally succumbs to his injuries and dies, but leaves a smile on his face.

Jango Fett then takes the Legendary Shield off of Naofumi's left wrist and then puts on his left wrist but the Shield magically shows the True Mandalorian symbol on top of the green orb. Jango Fett then buries Naofumi where he dies and gave his last speech to him before he leaves.

"I promise you Naofumi, I will fulfilled your wishes", Jango made his promise and departs for the town that's nearby.

XXX

When Jango Fett arrives at the town, some who saw him with the Legendary Shield thinks he's Naofumi and started to whisper about Naofumi's action that he didn't do and Mando armor. But Jango Fett doesn't bother to correct them because he believes this could be fun, the man Elhart encounters him and was about to punch him but Jango Fett ignites his darksaber.

"You want to talk we can do that at your shop", Jango said and Elhart realizes that he's not Naofumi after hearing his voice inside the Mando Helmet.

XXX

Weapon Shop

"So Naofumi was actually set up and framed", Elhart said believing Naofumi's story that he told Jango Fett.

"Yes and I took the mantel of the Shield Hero after bandits killed him, oh the money he owes you I can handle that."

"But only when you can Jango Fett now that you going on quest to fix our world and Naofumi's", Elhart said as Jango Fett leaves.

XXX

Timeskip

Jango Fett was able to collect those Balloon Monsters that Naofumi fought early and then meets a short man name Belonkas who offers him a companion at his shop.

"Listen that shield can actually bound a person or animal to obey you as your slave", Belonkas mentions what other abilities that the Shield Hero can do.

"Not bad idea, although I prefer to call one my companion and ally", Jango Fett said feeling interested on acquiring a slave for a companion.

 **End**

 **Just a reminder, the others will think Jango Fett is Naofumi Iwatani not knowing of his death until Jango corrects them. The Death Watch Mando's armor will be the one from the Jango Fett: Open Seasons comics and their leaders is Tor, Shae and Pre Viszla.**


	2. Slave Girl

**Slave Girl**

 **Jango Fett meets a Demi-Human girl name Raphtalia and takes her as his companion.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Early before that, right after Jango Fett took the mantel of the Shield Hero from a now decease Naofumi Iwatani he ask him to and a small talk with Erhard, Jango got started on his journey. On his way back to his Slave I those balloon monsters started following him and started chomping on him but their bites are completely painless, he returns to the town to sell the balloon monster to a merchant who tried to rip him off but Jango use the live balloon monsters to get him to pay the amount of money he ask for. Next some wanna be adventures tries to mug him but Jango beats them all with his bare hands, now he meets Beloukas who is a slave merchant.

XXX

"Come and have a look at all the individuals I have for sale", Beloukas shows Jango all the stock that resembles inhuman monsters.

"They all resemble inhuman monsters", Jango commented after seeing everyone of them inhuman.

"They're called Demi-Humans more specifically the sub type known as Beastmen", Beloukas reveal what type of species these inhuman monsters are called.

"The sale of slaves in Melromarc isn't illegal but the owning of human slaves is strictly forbidden by the human supremacist government", Beloukas implies that human slaves are not allowed in this territory and only Demi-Humans are allowed.

"How about this High level werewolf type Beastman", Beloukas lifts up the curtain showing the werewolf type Beastman to Jango Fett as an offer to him.

"Show me the cheapest slaves I can afford", Jango Fett only has eyes for something cheap to buy.

"I congratulate you for your eye for quality", Beloukas shows him the 3 cheapest slaves.

"This Tanuki girl is carrying a diseases and has a mental problem", Beloukas shows the raccoon-like girl who is very ill.

"I'll take this one", Jango decided to just take the girl.

XXX

"Anyway with this slave marking it will be impossible for her to disobey you", Beloukas use paint and Jango's blood sacrifice to leave the marking on the girl's chest who started to feel pain because it burns, after that Jango pays up the amount of money to Beloukas and approaches the girl.

"Well then tell me your name", Jango Fett ask for her name but she said nothing.

"TELL ME YOU NAME!" Jango Fett shouts to get her attention.

"Raphtalia", now she introduce herself to him.

"Okay Raphtalia let's go", Jango Fett grabs Raphtalia by her wrist and leaves the shop with her.

XXX

Jango let go of Raphtalia's wrist and allows her to walk on her own power, Raphtalia stop to look at young Demi-Human girls like her working as slaves, they are putting crates on a wagon and the human is telling to pick up the pace. Jango tells Raphtalia don't mind it since he can't do anything about it and takes her to a restaurant, Jango enters but Raphtalia doesn't after seeing the sign that says no Demi-Humans allowed.

"Raphtalia you coming?"

"But Jango the sign says", Raphtalia tries to tell him but Jango cuts her off.

"Ignore the sign and come inside", Raphtalia did so and hears this from customers who are pure human.

"It's the Shield Hero!"

"Is he a rapist?"

"It's a Demi-Human girl!"

"Somebody throw her out!"

'They really think I'm Naofumi Iwatani do they?' Jango thought to himself because these people have no idea that Naofumi is dead and Jango has taken the mantel of the Shield Hero.

"Ready to order good sir?" The waiter approaches while Jango who looks at a boy who is waving hello to Raphtalia who doesn't seem to notice.

"Kids meal for her", Jango says what he's ordering is actually for her.

XXX

Later after feeding Raphtalia, Jango looks for ways to cure Raphtalia's illness, he tries it out of fresh leaves after seeing the Legendary Shield morphs into what resembles a leaf. He then takes these leafs to a shop owner who specializes on medicine, Jango then use the medicine to cure her illness and it's a success, now Jango's next job is to get her some proper clothing.

XXX

Weapons/Armor Shop

"Welcome back Jango Fett and what's with the girl?" Erhard welcomes him back and ask him what's with Raphtalia.

"I just want her to wear some proper clothing", Jango said why he has her here.

"On it", Erhard takes Raphtalia and gives various clothing she will pick, her pick is a chain mail dress and a knife.

"Okay Raphtalia, now I want you to kill this", Jango shows the balloon monster that's clinging on him on the right side of his abdomen, Raphtalia hesitates due to her fear but the pain of the slave crest irrupts.

"Your just going to hurt yourself if you choose to resist", Jango warns her and Raphtalia kills the balloon monster by lunging at it with her sword-like knife.

"Nice shot, from now on you will help me hunt and kill monsters in order to build power to face the Waves of Calamity", Jango announces and Raphtalia nods her head, after that they leave the shop.

"But in exchange I will keep you safe", Jango also announces that he will keep Raphtalia safe encase she is unable to fight back.

XXX

After a day of hunting Jango and Raphtalia begin to bond with each other, he buys her ball to play with in her free time, cutting her hair and comforting her when her nightmares begin to get the better of her. Oh where they usually stay is where Jango landed his Slave I ship and right now they are traveling to Lute Village to mine in their way to make some money, Jango lands his Slave I and approaches a local merchant.

"Hey if your going into the mines, there are monsters from the First Wave living in there and neither the Heroes or the countries knights have done anything to get rid of them", the local merchant warned them but is not like anything that Jango cannot handle.

"Hey if I see them it's shoot to kill", Jango said holding his guns, before entering the mines Jango unlocks the Rope Shield that gives him the ability to summon a magic barrier and the Mining Shield that helps him to easily chip through bed rock in the mines.

XXX

Mines

"These ores can be use full", Jango said after acquiring some of it.

 **"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

"What was that?!" Raphtalia ask clinging on Jango after hearing a roar.

"The 2-headed black dog which is from the first wave", Jango answered turning around and spots it from behind them, this monster reminded Raphtalia of the beast that murdered her parents during the Wave in Question, Jango could tell with the look on her face.

Jango shoots it with his duel guns before fleeing to safety with Raphtalia, even though the laser fire did some damage to the 2-head dog it didn't bring it down.

"Listen up Raphtalia we are going to kill the 2-headed black dog to get experience points", Jango use his whip cord to restrain it with the help of his Legendary Shield.

"Alright Raphtalia now is you chance to pounce and kill it", Jango tells her now is the chance to kill it, however Raphtalia freezes up in terror against the 2-headed dog in spite of Jango's attempts to use the slave seal to get her fight.

'No use on getting her to fight if this 2-head dog is really the killer of her parents', Jango thought to himself that it's no use on getting Raphtalia to fight the 2-headed dog assuming it's really the killer of her parents.

"Raphtalia run!" Jango tells her to flee while he blocks the 2-headed dog's attacks with his Legendary Shield after it breaks free his whip cord and repeatedly shoots it before being scratched in the armored in the chest.

Raphtalia's trauma of watching her parents die plays out in front of her again, she grabs her knife and pounces on the 2-headed dog stabbing it to death. She then approaches Jango for comfort as she cries.

"Raphtalia it's over now", Jango wraps his arms around her to comfort her and telling the battle is over.

XXX

Restaurant

"A flag Raphtalia?" Jango ask her when she collects a flag from her kids meal, he is now seen without his Mandalorian helmet which kinda surprise everyone in the restaurant which made all of them realize he is not Naofumi Iwatani.

"Well yeah Jango", Raphtalia said before Jango takes it and puts the True Mandalorian symbol it.

"Don't push your lucks Raphtalia, this is to remind the both of us what we are fighting for now.

 **End**


	3. Wave of Catastrophe

**Wave of** **Catastrophe**

 **Jango Fett unlocks various numbers of the shields abilities, Raphtalia growing, seeing the Red Hourglass and meeting the other 3 heroes who thinks he's Naofumi.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Jango Fett's POV

"It's been 2 weeks now since me and Raphtalia have been hunting more monsters, I've been able to unlock a huge number of shields abilities from feeding it with various bits and pieces of monsters that we defeated. At the same period, Raphtalia has grown into a young woman and it's probably due to the experiences points we collected, still I'm weirder out by her change."

End of POV

XXX

A porcupine type monsters lunges at him but Jango kills after he impales it with his darksaber, as Raphtalia comes out of the weed field where she was chasing it. Jango decided to come back to the black smith Erhard to see if he can fix this scratch on his Mandalorian armor that was caused by the 2-headed dog early.

"Hey Jango do you realize that Raphtalia as become an attractive loli-con?" Erhard commented after notice the change on Raphtalia while he fix his armor.

"I notice already Erhard, it's probably due to the experiences points we collected which causes her to grow", Jango said while watching Raphtalia play with his Westar-34 guns but doesn't pull the trigger.

"Still I treat her as child while at another dinner at the restaurant", Jango said which alerted Raphtalia.

"I'm not child anymore Jango", she reminds him that she is not a child anymore so he will have to treat like a proper lady now.

"Erhard I have no idea when or where the next wave will appear and it's hard to prepare for it", Jango commented that he has no idea when the next wave will appear and strike.

"Oh the Red Hourglass of the Dragon's Era is a count down to the wave and if you register at it, you will be transported to the wave when it begins", Erhard gave him information on how to know when it's coming.

XXX

Jango and Raphtalia got to it's location and is escorted there by a nun, once there they see the hour glass with 3 dragons on each of it's side. Jango notice someone else is coming thanks to his optics of his Mando helmet.

"Well we never expected you to be here in an armor we never seen before, Naofumi Iwatani", it was Motoyasu Kitamura, Ren Amaki, Itsuki Kawasumi, Malty and their parties who came here for the same reason and they really think Jango is Naofumi.

'They really have no idea that I'm not Naofumi do they', Jango thought to himself but he ignores and walks pass Motoyasu.

"Hey Motoyasu is talking to you", Malty who thinks Jango is Naofumi tries to get his attention, Jango stops when he notice that Spear Hero creep Motoyasu starts to flirt with Raphtalia.

"Hey little miss I'm the Spear Hero Motoyasu", Motoyasu introduce himself touching Raphtalia's hand until Malty approach him and says this.

"Hey Motoyasu why are talking to a Demi-Human?" Malty doesn't seem to like Demi-Humans like Raphtalia.

"How about you join up with my party instead of him", Motoyasu offers her to join up with his party.

"No I promise to stay with and in Jango Fett's party!" Raphtalia accidentally blurts out Jango's name causing her to cover her mouth with both her hands.

"Jango Fett? Who is Jango Fett?" But Jango approaches them, takes Raphtalia and leaves.

"See you at the wave", Itsuki said to Jango who they think is Naofumi as he and Raphtalia walks pass them.

"Just don't try to hold us back", Ren said next.

"Hey why are you with him, don't you know the rumors?" Malty tries to use her lies to get Raphtalia to break away from Jango whom she really thinks is Naofumi.

XXX

Slave I

 _"You didn't tell me your new companion is such a looker"_ , a nun Orsola Aquinas commented to Jango about Raphtalia.

"She's got nothing on you Orsola", Jango said feeling a little embarrassed while he flies the Slave I.

 _"You are actually waiting for the next wave and plus your also trying to fulfill a promise you made to person you just met but died"_ , Orsola said but Raphtalia interrupts them because she wanted to say something to Jango.

"Jango why are they calling you Naofumi Iwatani?"

"That's because the original user of the Legendary Shield is Naofumi Iwatani and since they have no idea he's dead and I took the mantle, they really think I'm him", Jango willing tells her why they are calling him Naofumi.

"Well why don't you correct them?"

"Not yet since I like this idea on letting think I'm him until it's time to reveal myself."

 _"Jango the Hourglass is finish now it's time for you and Raphtalia to spring into action"_ , Orsola said as the Slave I reaches Lute Village while the other 3 Heroes landed somewhere else to face the wave monster boss.

"Raphtalia we are going to protect the villagers because they didn't evacuate in time and those knights are too far off to help them", Jango puts the Slave I on autopilot and prepares defend the villagers from a hoard of undead and monster bees that spill out of the wave.

XXX

Lute Village

Jango and Raphtalia jumps out of the Slave I but had a safe landing thanks to his Jetpack, Raphtalia helps the villagers evacuate while Jango kills the undead and bee monsters with his Westar-34 guns, flamethrowers, wrist rocket launcher, the rocket on his Jetpack, his darksaber and use his Legendary Shield to defend most of villagers by using Shield Prison which creates a indestructible bubble shield so the monster don't touch them.

Raphtalia drops a flaming guard tower on top of the hoard several villagers so the monsters don't pursue them, Raphtalia regroups with Jango who has killed dozens of monsters thanks to his high powered weapons. Soon they got back up from the Melromarc knights and overhears them they will resort to indiscriminate fire bombing to wipe out the monsters not caring for any collateral casualties which enrages Raphtalia but gets interrupted by another hoard of monsters which Jango shoots dead.

Eventually some of knights forms a reluctant alliance with Jango to eliminate the monsters while the knight commander runs off to join the other 3 heroes. Eventually the battle is won thanks to the defeat of wave monster boss at the hands of the 3 heroes and Jango finish the rest off with his flamethrower at Lute Village.

XXX

Aftermath

"Shield Hero we thank you for your help", the villagers sincerely thanks Jango and Raphtalia on their actions.

"The villagers are great full", Raphtalia said as they watch the villagers happily walk back to their village, what's interesting is a mother carrying her child and happy she and her child are alive.

"Naofumi would love to see this", Jango said as he and Raphtalia walk back to the Slave I.

 **End**

 **If any you want to know who Orsola Aquinas is, she's from A Certain Magical Index. For the record, A Certain Magical Index would be another Mandalorian Fanfic Crossover Adventure but I'm unable to do it because I don't the story very much.**

 **But I only like talking about Orsola Aquinas, Mugino Shizura, Kaori Kanzaki and Lidvia Lorenzetti since I picked those girls as my favorite characters.**

 **If I was doing it, Academy City will instead be located in Mandalore instead of Earth and all Antagonist/Villains will allied themselves with Death Watch.**

 **Here Orsola Aquinas is Jango Fett's sister figure.**


	4. Lullaby at Dawn

**Lullaby at Dawn**

 **Jango Fett and Raphtalia joins the others in the party but gets into fight with Motoyasu who wants to free Raphtalia and Jango will now reveal himself.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Melromarc Castle Celebration

After the previous wave, the Heroes and their Companions are being thrown a victory celebration in castle Melromarc, oh Jango Fett and Raphtalia is attending it too but Jango knew this is totally a bad idea because that Spear Hero creep Motoyasu will flirt with Raphtalia again but they have to be there for the payment that was promised.

"Oh quit bragging about it", Jango whispered after that Knight Captain bragged about defeating a huge monster when he actually did nothing at all.

Motoyasu was surrounded by dozens of Noble ladies who enquirers about his love life which was interrupted by a jealous Malty. Motoyasu sees Raphtalia and tries to talk to her but was stopped by Malty who whispers that Raphtalia is forced to be Naofumi's but actually Jango Fett's slave and that he should save that poor girl, but this actually another one of Malty's tricks to discredit the Shield Hero.

"Hey Jango about you eat some of this cake I got", Raphtalia offer some of the cake she got for Jango.

"Thank you Raphtalia", Jango takes it and but he slowly lifts his Mando helmet up a bit to prevent everyone present in the castle from seeing his face.

"Naofumi! I heard that Raphtalia-chan is your slave and your party member", Motoyasu speaks to Jango still thinking he's Naofumi.

"So what if she is Motoyasu? What's your point on this?" Jango eventually speaks up with his own voice.

"I challenge you to a duel, if I win she can have her freedom", Motoyasu said the condition and results of the duel, plus even though they heard Jango's voice everybody still think he's Naofumi, they just believe the Mandalorian helmet gave him a voice changer.

"That's only in your opinion Spear creep and besides Slavery is not illegal in this territory, plus why do you all even care, from what I heard you all hate Demi-Humans", Jango reminds that slavery is legal in the country and everyone here hates Demi-Humans.

"We are heroes and what you are doing is wrong like taking a slave", Motoyasu counters, plus Ren and Itsuki have their opinions while disgusted with someone they still think is Naofumi.

"He has a slave as his own party member."

"I never thought he would go that far."

"Oh and what happens if I win then Motoyasu?" Jango demands to know what happens if he wins.

"Then you get to keep things as it is", Motoyasu answered but Jango only sees it as not a reward.

"I'm not interested in this duel because what your saying is no reward", Jango gets up and leaves but was stopped by a knight while coming down the stairs.

"I overheard all that, you will challenge Motoyasu so he can win Raphtalia's freedom", looks like the King is also on to it but also back up by Malty as well.

"Hey I'm only his follower not slave", Raphtalia attempts to defend Jango but was suddenly kidnapped by the knights and dragged away.

"Raphtalia might be forced to defend her master because of the slave crest on her", the King reasoned but actually Raphtalia is under her own free will.

"Let I remind you that the Shield Hero can't attack much and can't wield other weapons", Malty said to who she thinks is Naofumi which sneer the crowd into laughter.

'Will see about that', Jango thought to himself since he plans on using his Westar-34 guns which the Legendary Shield will not prevent from him from doing so.

XXX

Courtyard

Jango Fett and Motoyasu Kitamura prepare for the duel with an audiences, the King, the Heroes, their companions, Malty and one the looks like High Priest watching. As for Raphtalia, she is tied up and gagged to a chair with knights guarding her which Jango and probably Naofumi if he was still here will fine some what of annoyance and so wrong.

"Listen to the tale about the all penetrating spear and the unbreakable shield, I wonder which one is stronger?" Motoyasu mocks Jango whom he still believes is Naofumi and prepares to fight.

Jango doesn't answer the question before all of sudden he pulls out both of his Westar-34 guns and shoots a barrage of laser bolts at Motoyasu who started dodging but wasn't prepared for that.

"What the?! He's got a gun!" Ren shouted much to everyone shock that the Shield Hero has access to other weapons when he wasn't supposed to.

"That's impossible the Shield Hero can't use other weapons!" The King said in shock about what he and everyone is seeing, well they still have no idea that Jango Fett is not Naofumi and his weapons are part of his Mandalorian armor which is the reason why the Legendary Shield doesn't stop him from using them.

Jango continues to shoot at Motoyasu as he keeps dodging each shot, Jango then activates his Jetpack and keeps shooting while up in the air. Motoyasu rolls away from the laser shots as Jango stays up in the air.

"He's got a Jetpack too!" Itsuki shouted but only those on Earth know about those kinds of tools while in this world's inhabitants have no knowledge of that.

Jango's next move is shooting the rocket on his Jetpack, the rocket didn't hit Motoyasu but sends him flying and dropping his Legendary Spear. Jango then lands an air kick on Motoyasu but he counters by jump kicking causing Jango to fall on his back and drop one of his Westar-34 guns, they resort to CQC with their punches and kicks. Motoyasu spins kicks Jango on the helmet face on the ground before pushing him back with a kick, Jango was going to wack Motoyasu with the Legendary Shield but was blocked which resorted Jango to headbutt him.

Motoyasu attempts to get his Legendary Spear back but Jango activates his Jetpack snatches him with his Whipcord and starts flying around the courtyard dragging him around and slamming him into each of the wall. Then Motoyasu manage to tug on the whipcord causing Jango to crash on the ground but still he was able land next to his Westar-34 gun he dropped. Jango picks his gun up and shoots at Motoyasu but miss and he kicks him sending him flying into a wall.

"Ah oh!" Motoyasu forgot about Jango's whipcord causing him to get dragged along but Jango manage to dodge him thanks to his Jetback and eject his whipcord.

Jango optics from his helmet alerts him that Malty was about to use her Wind Magic on him while he has his back turn in order to cheat but he knows that the King would allow that due to the fact Malty is his daughter. Jango manage to avoid Malty's Wind Magic with his Jetback and lands a kick on Motoyasu right on the face, Motoyasu becomes exhausted from the fight.

"That's is enough!" The King declares that the fight is over and no one comes out as the victor.

"Okay Shield Hero you better have some explanation on how do you have access to order weapons!" Malty angrily demanded to know how.

"Yeah you better tell us Naofumi!" Ren shouted at him with a glare.

"Naofumi?" Jango then puts both hands on his helmet and removes it revealing himself to everyone in the courtyard.

"My name is Jango Fett and I'm the new Shield Hero. After Naofumi stormed out of the castle in rage and filled with vengeance he was ambushed by bandits who fatally injured him. Then I appeared and save his life before they can finish him off but he dies from injuries not before telling me to do him a favor which I planned to do. After his death and I buried him and I took the mantle of the Shield Hero", Jango reveals himself especially revealing what happened to Naofumi.

"For the record my guns and other weapons is part of my Mandalorian armor and that's the reason why I have access to it. Oh the reason why I didn't bother to correct you all that I'm not him, because it's interesting to let you all think I'm him until it's time to reveal myself", Jango puts his Mando helmet back on flies to Raphtalia and frees her before flying back to the courtyard, oh the knights didn't bother to stop him because they fear his guns.

"What about Raphtalia-chan", Motoyasu goes to the Raphtalia subject.

"Slave yes, abusing her NO! Lastly I let her do things under her own free will", Jango answers that she is really a slave but never doing anything bad to her and he's been treating perfectly fine including some free will.

"Jango is right, he's always treated me with all sorts of kindness on him", Raphtalia says but Motoyasu still believes that she is brainwash but to Ren and Itsuki they think Raphtalia is loyal to Jango Fett.

"If you want more info on me, well you'll get it next time", Jango said as the Slave I appears and he flies to it, boards it and flies away.

"Was that a ship from space?" Itsuki ask after recognizing the thruster engines.

"Jango Fett could be from space", Ren said and believes that Fett is from space.

'Fett is really going to pay for this!' Malty thought to herself in anger.

'That new Shield Hero will pay dearly for this!' The King thought the same thing with anger.

XXX

Next Morning

"Raphtalia are you really adult now?"

"Demi-Humans share a unique biological quirk with monsters, Demi-human children rapidly age in proportion to their level and this is one of the main reasons why they're considered the same as monsters and discriminated in Melromarc", Raphtalia explains everything she knows.

"You know what I can really taste the food now because to when we got interrupted by Motoyasu", Jango said chomping on a sandwich.

 **End**


	5. Filo

**Filo**

 **Jango Fett and Raphtalia meets a Filoial bird name Filo and a duel for the control of a village.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Unknown Location

"Speak and tell me everything that has happened in my absents", Queen Mirelia Melromarc is getting dressed by her servants while being spoken to with her female informant.

"Your daughter Malty is spreading lots of lies about the original Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani and she talked your husband the King into it."

"Anything else on the Shield Hero?"

"Yes my Queen, the Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani is dead but a man in armor we never seen before name Jango Fett has taken the mantle as a favor from Naofumi before his death at the hands of bandits. Jango Fett also has a slave as a companion and a friend to help him", Queen Mirelia was happy to hear this information from the female informant.

"Well that matter of the new Shield Hero Jango Fett is taken care of, at least for now, in the meantime we need to focus on keeping Melromarc's neighboring countries from interfering. The summoning of heroes including Fett being the new Shield Hero is causing a turmoil in the region so I want you to keep eye out in the capital and help Jango Fett by any means necessary."

"Yes my Queen", the female informant then departs.

XXX

Melromarc Castle

"Motoyasu Kitamura is award 4000 sliver coins, Itsuki kawasumi and Ren Amaki is awarded 3800 silver coins each", the King is awarding the heroes including Jango some silver coins.

"Jango Fett will be awarded 500 silver coins just as he's been promise", Jango reaches to take the money but was out of his reached.

"But that amount will have to cost freeing his slave", the King said making Jango realize that he and Malty are up to no good again.

"Up to your old tricks it's not going phase me like you did Naofumi", Jango gave most of them a scare when pulling out his Westar-34 guns forcing the woman to hand the money to him.

"Hey Jango didn't you know that duel was rigged and dispelling the slave crest was something the King had done when his daughter Malty tried to cheat on the duel?" Itsuki and Ren reminded Jango that there was cheating on the duel.

"Yeah I already notice, that's why I move out of the way using my jetpack", Jango said that he already saw it coming before.

"Fett was using other weapons when he's not supposed too!" Malty counters their argument and attend to lie that she never actually cheated when she actually did but failed because Jango's optics on his Mando helmet alerted him.

"For the record you did tried to cheat and the battle of the last wave I choose to defend Riyute while your knights were still getting on sight", Jango corrects Malty saying that she tried to blow wind magic on him but he already notice it.

"Leave the castle Fett!" The King rudely ask Jango to leave but then he fires his Westar-34 guns at the King but the laser bolt are only an inch to his ears.

"Me and Raphtalia are done wasting our time here so where leaving now, but I do recall that a _**TRASH King**_ like you doesn't need to be very rude", Jango and Raphtalia leaves but noted that the King doesn't need to talk rude like that even calling a King like him Trash.

XXX

Jango and Raphtalia walk around town holding a Monster egg, early Jango and Raphtalia paid Beloukas a visit and saw the monster egg raffles. Jango pays 100 sliver coins for a random monster egg but was guaranteed to be a Filolial bird which he can use to travel around the countryside other than just using his Slave I. Jango then visits the herbalist shop who thanks him for protecting his relatives during the wave and offers Jango a intermediate book on potion crafting, the magic shop owner offers him a similar deal which Jango excepts knowing that Raphtalia can do dark and light type magic and suggest her to learn illusion magic.

Next the Magic owner would like to give Jango a crystal ball that will instantly teach him magic sealed withing, but her livelihood depends on that single crystal ball. She then explains how the Kingdom purchased a large number of crystal balls for the heroes, Jango concludes that it might have been given to the other heroes excluding him. His time reading the book got him to learn that although he understands what people are saying thanks to his Mando helmet and his shield's auto translation function, so learning languages is one thing.

"Jango I want to learn the magic and language with you", Raphtalia says that she wants to learn with him.

"Of course, in the mean time let's get to Riyute to spend our night", Jango said where they will spend the night and they will be flying there using Slave I and while flying there the egg is moving.

XXX

Riyute

Jango Fett's POV

"Well the egg hatched revealing a newly born Filolial bird whom Raphtalia names Filo and she rapidly grow in size as we hunt for monsters around the village. After 2 days have gone by Filo becomes a adult, that is something I attribute to unlocking the Beast Tamer's shield, right now Malty and the spear creep Motoyasu along with the royal Knights are here up to no good, again."

End of POV

XXX

"This village will be under the new lord Motoyasu Kitamura's rule and the order is from the king", Malty announces and declares that village will be under Motoyasu's rule.

"The first order of business is hefty 50 sliver tax to enter and leave the village", unfortunately that will make the village broke for the very next day.

"I believe there has to be objection to that tax, the local inn is just 1 silver, food included. In other words just for the honor of entering and leaving my village", Jango steps in and tells his objections even the villagers agrees with him.

"You here again Fett, you have no right here!" Malty tries to tell Jango and Raphtalia to leave this village.

"Your the ones who have no right to be here you b%tch of a princess", Jango insults Malty with that name which serves as pay back for what she did to Naofumi.

"I demand 100 night's worth of money!" Motoyasu demanded as Malty's knights prepares to slaughter the villagers but as if they can do that because of Jango and his guns, but suddenly a group of Shadows shows up and stop her.

"You already know who we are Malty", one of Shadows said and hands scroll message which means Malty has to change her ways now.

"Jango you and Motoyasu will have to compete for the right to control the village in a race", Malty announce another challenge between Jango and Motoyasu.

"Originally I wanted to stay out of it but Filo here is already challenging Motoyasu's dragon", Jango changes his mind after seeing Filo's eyes filled with every intention on the challenge.

XXX

"Hey Jango you know that bird of yours is nothing compared to a dragon because it's nothing more than a turkey", Motoyasu taunts Jango and makes fun of Filo.

 **KICK!**

Filo kicks Motoyasu right in the crotch and is sent flying and lands on the weeds while Malty was talking with her knights. Jango started laughing on what happened to Motoyasu after Raphtalia noted that he is in pain.

"3 laps around the village with the gate as the start and finish line", Jango said riding on top of Filo, he is aware that Malty might try to cheat again but nothing could stop him anyway.

XXX

Race Time

The race starts and the insane leg strength of Filo gives Jango a clear edge over Motoyasu and his dragon, however Malty's knights cast magic to litter the perimeter of the village with traps that Filo has to avoid. Motoyasu initially has the lead but Filo outpaces him in spite of having debuff magic cast on her and speed buff magic cast on Motoyasu's dragon. Jango eventually spots the magic traps and activates his jetpack performing a flip jump with Filo each time they come across one of the traps, this time Jango didn't need any help from the shield and successfully makes 3 laps around the village before Motoyasu.

XXX

Aftermath

"As the victor", Jango gets cut off by a sudden POOF, when it clears Filo spontaneously transforms from a ostrich like creature into one the resembles a joint owl.

"Fett was cheating thanks his bird's change!" Malty attempts to lie again but the Shadows intervenes.

"We checked throughout the area, Jango's and Raphtalia's magic is an opposite of yours which means your the ones who cheated in the race not him", with that truth given by the Shadows, Malty will just admit defeat.

"Hey Malty", Jango then punches and kicks Malty on the face right in front of everyone, Malty spits out a single teeth.

"That's for Naofumi", Jango announces before Motoyasu approaches him.

"This isn't over yet Jango! I'll get you someday just like I did Naofumi", but Jango is unfazed by him.

"How's your crotch spear creep?" Jango ask smiling inside his Mando helmet.

"Jango!" Raphtalia has blushing cheeks because of that question is embarrassing even if Jango is asking Motoyasu.

XXX

"Listen I don't want any money as a reward because I don't want any bad rumors around me about stealing any rebuilding funds, so instead i'll take that damage wagon which Filo suggested", Jango pats Filo on the head.

"So this means we don't need to use Slave I all the time."

"Yes Raphtalia we don't need to fly to our location all the time", Jango said and all of the villagers are grateful for his decision.

XXX

"Jango I'm going to puke pull over", Jango stops the wagon that Filo was pulling with him and Raphtalia riding, Slave I follows them behind in autopilot.

"Will set up camp here until you recover", Jango said as Raphtalia pukes everything that she has eaten.

XXX

Next Day

Jango wakes up and puts his Mando helmet back on and discovers the Filo is gone. Jango looks around searching for Filo but no sign of her, he turns to Raphtalia who's giving him a weird look.

"Jango, that girl with angel wings", Raphtalia said pointing at the little girl with angel wings clinging on him.

"Master I'm hungry!"

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

 **End**


	6. A New Comrade

**A New Comrade**

 **Jango has some things to get for Filo who can actually take a human form.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Blacksmith Shop

"Well it's time for me to have my supper", Erhard was ready to dig into his supper when Jango Fett, Raphtalia and young girl wearing a cloak enters his shop.

"I'm hungry!" Filo mentions she's hungry.

"Oh have a bite out of my sandwich", Erhard offers her a bite of his sandwich, suddenly Filo morphs into her Filolial form and eats the whole thing.

Jango then explains they took Filo back to Beloukas who explained that Filolial flocks typically have a King or Queen leading them. Royals disguise themselves as regular filolials using the power of shape shifting, well Beloukas greedily devoured all of Jango's money he fitted Filo with a high grade slave crest for her to stay by Jango's side.

"Well making transforming clothes for the girl is way out of my league Jango, I suggest you ask a tailor for those clothes that girl will need."

"Thanks Erhard", Jango, Raphtalia and Filo left his shop for the tailor shop.

XXX

Tailor Shop

"I require a magic thread to make the shape shifting clothing, you need to ask the Magic Shop Owner for that", the Tailor told Jango what she needs for that and where they need to go next for that.

XXX

Magic Shop

"For me to make a magic thread, I need to a new magic crystal for my spinning wheel which may take time to procure. I will give Filo a free magic consultation and determines she has a wind affinity."

"Well we have no more options, we will focus on recouping our losses", Jango implies they will make some merchandises and have Filo pull their carriage from town to town with Slave I tagging along in autopilot.

XXX

"Something up good sir?" Jango ask the man who is desperately running along the road.

"I was trying to get home to my sick mother to give her medicine", the man explains what he's been doing running along the road.

Jango takes the man on Filo and they separate from the carriage before running to the mother's house at full speed since there's a promise of payment. Raphtalia stays behind with the carriage and Slave I.

XXX

"Thank you so much Shield Hero."

"No problem good sir", Jango use the medicine and his Legendary Shield skills to enhance the medicine to cure the old woman of her ailment before collecting his payment in food and riding Filo back to Raphtalia.

XXX

Jango Fett's POV

So far we spends several days making money by selling goods, medicine and giving people rides and gaining quite a bit of fame in the process. According to an accessory merchant name Hickwaal, I have gained quite a reputation as a saintly healer traveling from village to village as a healer riding a carriage pulled by The God of Domestic Birds.

End of POV

XXX

"Jango we have thugs in the way", Raphtalia alerts him after she spots them in front of the road.

"Stop the carriage Raphtalia", Jango ask her to and she did so.

"We want the merchant and all of you possessions", the leader explains they want Hickwaal and all of their possessions.

"She's a pretty girl for a demi-human, perhaps we can have some fun with her first before you hand over the merchant and all of possessions. Oh we have a Class upgrade bodyguard with us", the leader said after seeing Raphtalia and showing their bodyguard.

"I think not", Jango announced, what's heard next is blaster fire from his Westar-34 guns, mounted rocket, battering with the fist and feet and lastly a whipcord.

"Hey if you want to know something, Hickwall was sold out by another merchant", the thugs reveal what they know about Hickwall while restrained by Jango's whipcord.

"Hey your Jango Fett the new Shield Hero after your predecessor was killed", the thugs smiled after recognizing the Legendary Shield on him.

"The guards will side with us and defame the notorious Shield Hero", the bandits started laughing but Jango has something in mind for them.

"For the record I can feed you all to Filo because when I give the word, all of you will be inside Filo's stomach", Jango warns them which terrifies them.

"Please spare us!" Now they are begging for their lives because Jango's wasn't kidding about that.

"I will spare your lives if you lead us back to your base and hand of all of the stuff you stolen from others", the bandits nods their heads agreeing to Jango's demands.

"Now that's more like it, for now I will keep pointing my guns in my hands aimed at all of you just encase that you choose to mess with me and my friends", Jango tells them that his guns will stay on his hands if they do something stupid.

"Your scary Master Jango", Filo said that's he's scary even though his Mando helmet is still on.

"I know Filo", Jango said smirking underneath his helmet.

XXX

Raphtalia's POV

"So the bandits lead us back to their base where they line up for the pleasure of handing over all of the stuff they stolen from others and their belongings too. After that was sorted out, Jango also squeezes extra payment from the merchant from causing them all of the trouble, the merchant having taken a shine to Jango's business spirit offers him his connections and training as a craftsman. Jango was able to learn how to refine precious metals, craft and enchant gems and even learns a little magic too. "

"Later on we are introduce to the merchant's contacts who shares rumors about the other heroes, Motoyasu has apparently planted the seed from a legendary crop thus ending a famine in a certain village. Ren has been hunting monsters and even slayed a dragon, lastly there's no credible rumor about Itsuki. Jango was given a letter of recommendation that will allow him to mine for ores and gemstones."

"Using the letter Jango knows where the gem he needs for Filo's clothes is located and the Magic Shop Owner tags along with us to get it. The location in question is a cave next to an abandoned temple that was the home of a dangerous Alchemist."

End of POV

XXX

"Bad premonition", Jango said after they find a open empty treasure chest with a warning next to it in an ancient language that tells them not to open it or take the seed that was inside originally.

'Trouble is coming right now', Jango thought to himself after hearing voices of each other, one in particular is Raphtalia's voice saying how she is dissatisfaction on being Jango's slave and voicing a desire to kill him.

"The monsters in the cave are mimicking our voices and reading our minds to learn the last thing they want to hear and from whom they want to hear it in order for us to turn against each other", the Magic Shop Owner warns that what they are hearing is actually the monsters doing.

"Here let me handle it", the Magic Shop Owner dispels the Voice gengar's illusions and Filo smites them with wind magic.

"Great now we can keep going YIKE!" Jango nearly rolled out of the way when a small Nue which about the size of a lion slashes his claws at him.

Jango brings out his newest shield the voice gengar shield after realizing the Nue relies on sound to track it's prey, Filo yells into it while having the others plug their ears.

The resulting sound attack defeats the Nue which is further attack with a fire blast from the Magic Shop Owner, a stab from Raphtalia and a skull crushing kick from Filo. The group collects the crystal they need and go back to the magic shop where they make the thread for Filo's clothes.

XXX

Magic Shop

"The cost of the clothes and high grade monster seal as 340 silvers, plus the 100 silvers from buying Filo in the first place equaling 440 silvers, Filo needs to work hard to pay it off", Jango summarizes the cost of all of the stuff that's for Filo.

"Can she do it, Jango?"

"Yes Raphtalia, as long as Filo works hard it will pay off", Jango assures that it will pay off.

 **End**


	7. Savior of the Heavenly Fowl

**Savior of the Heavenly Fowl**

 **Moving on the next job which is a plant monster problem.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Jango, Raphtalia and Filo are on their way to the South West Village to sell a large portion of herbicide demanded by them following a tip from Hickwall, well they are using the Slave I to get there instead of the wagon. When they got there, they found the village is over-run by highly aggressive fruit bearing vines which turned into plant monsters, right now Jango is having a word with the village chief for an explanation.

XXX

"The Spear Hero Motoyasu Kitamura attempted to solve the town's famine by planting a Bio Plant Seed he got from some alchemist's lair", Jango eventually made a smug look in his face inside his helmet.

'That Spear Creep', he thought to himself as he collects those seed, threw it on the ground and burns with his flamethrower.

"No one will ever used this again", Jango said to the village chief that none shall ever use such a thing ever again.

XXX

Inside a house

"Not good", Jango muttered to himself after seeing villagers who became infested by the plant monsters making them very ill.

"Sometimes I need to berate the villagers for not being cautions", Jango muttered to himself again as he continues to cure the sick villagers.

XXX

"We thank you", a random villager hands Jango the payment for curing the villagers.

"Raphtalia, Filo you stay here for a while I have word with someone and you know what to do."

"Where you going Jango?" Filo ask where is he off too while they run this errand.

"I need to talk to someone at Academy City _**(A Certain Magical Index)**_ back on Mandalore", Jango tells what he is going to do right now.

"Come on Filo will deal with this errand that Jango ask us to do, but on our own without him", Raphtalia said to Filo as they turn away focus on the plant monsters that begin to move.

"You get the feeling Jango sees us like his own daughters?" Filo mentions this to Raphtalia.

"Probably he wants futures Mandalorians successors to lead the next generation of the True Mandalorians when he retires or dies in battle", Raphtalia answer what Jango wants probably.

XXX

Slave I

"Orsola come in?" Jango open com channel to Mandalore and talks with his sister figure Orsola Aquinas.

 _"What's up Jango?"_

"Have you heard from any Death Watch activity out in space?" While Jango is talking to Orsola, Raphtalia and Filo battles the plant monsters without him and they collect many seeds as possible from each one they destroy.

 _"None Jango, so far we haven't seen them anywhere in space or in any planets they are in, there weren't any attacks here by them either"_ , Orsola said that no one has been able to locate the Death Watch Mandos anywhere.

"I see", while Jango continues his conversation with Orsola the Legendary Shield started glowing and unlocking various shields abilities even though he's not battling the plant monsters.

"I just wonder what they are up to right now?" Jango said as he sets the Slave I for take off.

 _"Who knows Jango, anyway it's been nice talking to you again."_

"Pleasure, but where are you anyway?"

 _"In a church in Academy City"_ , Orsola tells Jango where she is.

"Okay thank you", Jango turns off the channel and flies his Slave I.

 _"One more thing Jango do you plan on giving Raphtalia and Filo a future"_ , Orsola turns the channel back on.

"Like what kind of future exactly Orsola?"

 _"Like being your successors?"_ When Orsola mention that Jango imagines that Raphtalia and Filo wearing Mandalorian armor then leading the True Mandalorians into battlefield.

"I'm not sure if that's what I have in mind Orsola.

 _"Maybe that's what you are really planning Jango"_ , Orsola then turns off the channel leaving Jango to return to action.

XXX

What he did next is blast the plant monsters with his Slave I, since they lost their ability to mutate, curbing their breeding rate, while increasing their growth and productivity state and making the plant monsters easy to destroy in the process. Jango, Raphtalia and Filo then have it replace with normal plants but modified to prevent any future disasters from ever happening again.

After this Jango brings the modified seeds to Hickwaal who buyss them at a hefty sum. Jango later delivers what he has left to inn in a nearby town with a Hotspring, he even arranges that they need to stay for the night.

XXX

Jango Fett's POV

"During our stay I seem to notice that Raphtalia is rapidly growing jealous of Filo's closeness of me, it's like if I had 2 daughters, Filo would consider herself the favorite and make Raphtalia jealous. I had to brush Filo's hair while in the hot-springs with her, Raphtalia then acquired a Latium that she wanted after hearing random girls talking about it. Next up we went after a Gogoku that collects the ore and Raphtalia went looking for a nest. But some Silver Razor Back gives us a chase but we manage to lose it, Filo and Raphtalia use the money they earned to buy me tools to improve my crafting, well I thank them for that although I still treat like my daughters.

End of POV

XXX

Elsewhere

In random location a gruesome Dragon's corpse is left to rot while a distances away a lone Aka'jor-Class Shuttle lands and deploys Death Watch Mandos into the field. **OH NO!** Death Watch Mando are in the planet but not all, this is just a small group of them.

 **End**


	8. Cursed Shield and Death Watch

**Cursed Shield and Death Watch**

 **A battle with a zombie Dragon, Death Watch and Shield gone curse when Jango puts that to use.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Alright now I'm done making this bracelet and a hair clip for Raphtalia and Filo, it's time to get a move on", Jango said after finishing his crafting and began packing everything up.

XXX

"Ah excuse me if your going that way, I just want to warn the 3 of you that only death lies ahead, a deadly plague that no medicines can cure and the people can't survive has taken hold of the village", before Jango, Raphtalia and Filo can board Slave I, an elderly woman and a young boy approached them and gave them a warning what's up ahead.

"Thanks for the update maim", Jango said to her because they will go anyway since there's probably something they can do anyway.

XXX

Up in the mountains the same group of Death Watch Mandos searching for anything valuable, unfortunately they are in a firefight with a zombie dragon who kills most of them in the process. The dragon zombie proves to be not immune to their Westar-35 Blaster Carbines but not enough to kill it for good, some got stomped, eaten and ripped apart by the dragon zombie.

"Fall back! Fall back!" One Death Watch Mando ordered moments before being eaten by the zombie dragon.

"Oh man that zombie dragon eat him!"

"Just keep shooting at it with everything we got!" They continue their effortless shooting at the zombie dragon.

XXX

Raphtalia POV

"We came to the village and Jango makes his usual routine of treating the sick and injured and collects his payment, he warns the villagers that the only thing he's really done is treat the symptoms. According to a doctor the source of their problems is the wind from the mountains were the corpse of a dragon that was killed about a month earlier by Ren Amaki who just left the body where it fell. Everyone who came to see the dead dragon ended getting infected by the poison from the wind of the mountains."

"What else that is worse, the poison began to mutated the monsters living up in the mountains into undead and they are savage poison spewing beast that normal adventures can't even handle. Well knights and heroes are too occupied to deal with this problem, but Jango it's no problem for him since he's a tough Mandalorian mercenary and bounty hunter for this. Right now we are up in the mountains where we kill off every monster in our path, but this is what surprise Jango the most is the dead bodies we find up there."

End of POV

XXX

Mountains

"These are the Death Watch Mandalorians", Jango said examining the dead bodies.

"Death Watch? Who are they?" Raphtalia ask for info on them while holding the helmet of a dead Death Watch Mando.

"Death Watch is Mandalorian splinter faction who are barbaric on sticking with the violent past that our ancestors have done for decades, well a lot of us split because a large portion of us wanted to change our ways. Death Watch is led by the House of Vizsla", Jango tells Raphtalia and Filo who Death Watch is and what they do.

"When I was little, I watch my parents die at their hands for aiding and hiding the True Mandalorians while my sister Arla was kidnapped by them. I ran after watching all that until I ran into my adopted Jaster Mereel and his True Mandalorians whom I help them defeat Death Watch in an ambush, he then welcomes me into their ranks. I was able to get my first mission on Korda 6 as a full fledged Mandalorian and a squad commander, during the battle Jaster was killed at the hands of Pre Vizsla after his second in command left him to die which in turn cause me to banish Montross and I then became the new leader of the True Mandalorians and Jaster's Legacy."

"Were sorry to hear what happened to your parents, your sister and your adopted father Jaster Mereel", Raphtalia said because she and Filo felt some sadness in them after hearing Jango's story.

"I get the feeling will run into some of them when we find what are they shooting at", Jango said pointing his finger to the direction.

XXX

Jango and Raphtalia rides on Filo to be quick on their way to their destination, and there they find the last few Death Watch Mandos still shooting at the dragon zombie. The Death Watch Mando turns their attention to them.

"It's Jango Fett! Blast him!"

"Head for cover!" Jango and Raphtalia riding on Filo take cover behind large rocks when Death Watch Mandos open fire at them.

Jango was able kill 3 of them doing blind fire behind the rocks, but in the end the remaining Death Watch Mandos are killed when the dragon zombie stomps on them since focusing their attention on Jango, Raphtalia and Filo got them distracted. Jango then shoots at the dragon zombie when it turns it's attention on them but his guns are not enough, Filo quickly attacks the dragon zombie causing a number damage on it with her powerful kicks, but in the end she gets swallowed whole.

"Filo", Jango said her name after seeing what he and Raphtalia just witness.

"Jango?" Raphtalia notice that he's starting to twitch in anger until calming down.

"We have one dangerous option. Self Curse!" Jango activates his flamethrower mixing it with the Curse Shield.

Jango's flamethrower with the Curse Shield flames up the dragon zombie's entire body but goes on a rampage rather than killing it right now. Raphtalia steps in a finishes it off but gets burned injuries and a relief is Filo manage to make it out alive, Jango burns the remains of dragon zombie with his flamethrower before checking on Raphtalia.

"I'll be fine Jango", Raphtalia assures him that she's fine since that fire came from his flamethrower not the Curse Shield.

XXX

"Well we are not going to let Death Watch command to know what happened to their comrades", Jango fires his rocket from his jetpack destroying the Aka'jor-Class Shuttle.

"Where to now?"

"Well let's go back to the village Filo."

XXX

Death Watch Command Mandalore

"Lord Tor Vizsla."

"What is it?"

"The small squad of Death Watch that were deployed to Tate Prime have been wiped out."

"What how?!" Tor Vizsla shouted getting from up his chair so quickly.

"Apparently they had a run in with a some zombie dragon and Jango Fett", a fellow Death Watch shows the camera footage from one the helmets of their fallen comrade.

"I wonder what is Jango Fett even doing in Tate Prime?" Tor Vizsla ask a questions that has no answer right now.

 **End**


	9. Melty

**Melty**

 **Meet Melty whom Jango doesn't know is from the same royalty and another meddling from the Spear Creep.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Jango do I really need these bandages?" Raphtalia ask while he patches up her burned arms that she got from Jango's Self Curse mixed with his flamethrower.

"Sometimes people will ask where did you got those burn marks Raphtalia", Jango gave his reason why he's doing this.

"Hey Jango where are we going next after your done?" Filo ask where to next after this.

"Back Melromarc of course", Jango answer where are they going next.

'But I believe that could be a very bad idea, because we might run into that Spear Creep Motoyasu and his companions including Malty', he thought to himself about going back Melromarc.

XXX

"What is it now Filo", while walking back to the Slave I, Filo spots something up ahead what looks like a group of Filolials that have crowed around someone.

"Hey are you Filolial too", the person who turns out to be a young girl ask.

"You talking to me?" Filo ask if she's asking her and she nodded her head.

"Yes I am a Filolial."

"And your a talking one, yay let's be friends!" The girl suggested that Filo and her be friends.

"Filo, that's your name right?"

"Sure is!" Filo jumps into excitement but bumping Jango by the helmet by accident.

"My name is Melty and I'm the daughter of a nobleman", Melty introduce herself but does not say her family name.

'Nobility huh?' Hearing that Melty is part of a nobility caught Jango's attention but he doesn't know what noble family she's from yet.

XXX

Elsewhere

In another random planet, a random dude who has is trying to get away from the bounty hunter pursuing him, unfortunately he's cornered by rocks that he cannot climb. So he will try to plead with the bounty hunter.

"Montross I could pay you double! Triple! Please! Please don't kill me! I always worth alive!" But his pleading to Montross fails as he points his gun at his face and this is his response.

"Your worth enough, dead", and just like that Montross shoots and kills him.

After this Montross boards his KR-7B Doomtreader Freighter and collects his reward by having it uploaded into his account. Montross in the past use to be member of the True Mandalorians and second in command of Jaster Mereel, but after Pre Vizsla killed Jaster in the battle of Korda 6 he was banished by Jango Fett because he left Jaster do die at the hands of Pre Vizsla so it's his fault.

In the present time after his banishment, he now works as a lone mercenary and a bounty hunter, as a bounty hunter he prefers killing his prey rather then keeping them alive regardless of how low the reward will be. Montross is willing to take any job he's given, even if it came from Death Watch, right now Montross is observing a report of the Death Watch squad that was wiped out by the dragon zombie and notice Jango is there too.

"Well looks like Jango Fett is taken a new job on Tate Prime and he's got companions with him, Hah!" Don't know what Montross is planning, but he might be planning to show up in Tate Prime.

XXX

Tate Prime

"Hey Jango, mind if you take me with you?"

"You got separated from your guards Melty?" Jango is trusting Melty because he hasn't heard her family bloodline yet.

"Yes, but I heard you were heading for the castle, so I decided to hitch a ride with you", while Melty talks with Jango, Raphtalia and Filo some random spy watches them from the windows.

"Very well then Melty I shall escort you there", Jango agrees to take Melty there but there is no telling what kind of reaction he will get once he hears Melty's family bloodline which is something that Naofumi will so despise if was still here with them.

"By the way Melty we are flying back there."

"Oh that creature that's on it's butt", the creature on it's butt she's referring to is Slave I.

"I think I've been offended", Jango said as Raphtalia and Filo finds that funny.

XXX

Camp

 _"Hey Jango, you know sometimes I worry about you as your sister-figure"_ , Jango has another conversation with Orsola while Raphtalia and Filo sleeps, but he doesn't seem to notice Melty is gone and the only thing on the ground is her clothes sitting next to Filo.

"Even my actual sister Arla would be worry about me too, if she's even alive?" Jango ran after Death Watch killed his parents and never saw his big sister Arla again, he doesn't know that she was actually kidnapped by Death Watch.

 _"Hey I would be more worried about you if you even ran into Montross in this adventure"_ , Jango has some thoughts about that now that Orsola mentioned his old comrade turned nemesis.

"I would be lucky if haven't Orsola, when ever he does bounty hunting he just kills his prey regardless of how low the reward will be, I also know he's willing to take on any job even if came from Death Watch", Jango mentions to how Montross does his job as a lone mercenary and that of a bounty hunter.

 _"By the way Jango, what happened to Melty?"_ Jango turns his attention to Melty's clothes that's just there.

"Ah don't worry she's inside Filo's feathers", Jango answers that there's nothing to panic about until Melty pops out of Filo's feathers.

"Wow Filo's feathers are so nice and warm", Raphtalia who's curious place her hand on Filo's feathers and falls asleep due to Filo's feathers.

"Oh I took off my clothes because it's so warm inside Filo's feathers and will be hot if I wear them inside Filo", Melty explains why she took off her clothes just before entering Filo to get some shut eyes.

XXX

Castle town

"Hey I'm going with Filo?! Alright!" Melty being excited of being escorted to her family with Filo, they leave Jango and Raphtalia behind.

"Hey it's the new Shield Hero Jango Fett", one the town's knights who was the same youngster knight who aid Jango previously against the wave approaches him _**(Differences is Jango doesn't run away like Naofumi did)**_.

"Can I help you with something?" But before Jango can receive an answer the optics in his Mando helmet alerts him that Spear Creep Motoyasu is coming his way.

"I've found you Fett!" Motoyasu appears and slashes his Legendary Spear only for Jango to catch it with the _**Sword Clap**_.

"What do you want now Spear Creep!?" Jango kicks Motoyasu in the gut right after asking.

"I demand a duel to free the angel girl right now!" The angel girl he's implying is actually Filo who kicked him the crotch.

"Absolutely not Motoyasu since your just trying to meddle and pester me again."

"Oh but I'm going to legalize the duel", Jango's refusal is cut short when Malty appears.

"I don't think you have the tooth for it Malty", Malty gritted her teeth in anger even showing a missing tooth in front of everyone present.

"I wish to have you punished for that Fett!" But Jango draws out his guns and aims both at Malty and Motoyasu.

"Hmmmm?" Jango looks at the Legendary Shield noticing the Orb in the shape of the True Mandalorian symbol glowing black instead of it's usual color green, in turn Jango puts he's guns away because the Orb glowing black in the center of the Legendary Shield.

"Malty stops this at once!" Melty returns with Filo.

"Oh Melty, it's you!" Malty doesn't seem to be surprise to see Melty.

"Long time no see big sister!" When Melty called Malty her big sister, now Jango knows Melty's full name.

'So her full name is Melty Melromarc, maybe I can hear out when she diffuses this situations', Jango will be willing to hear and listen Melty before jumping to end, but Naofumi wouldn't if he was still here.

"What's your name young miss?" Motoyasu starts flirting with Filo much to Jango's annoyances.

"My name is Filo! I like pulling the wagon!" Filo openly tells him her name and what she likes to do.

"So your name is Filo, and Fett makes you pull wagons just like that fat bird, you won't be forgiven for that Fett!" Motoyasu unaware that Filo is fat bird attacks Fett.

"What Filo-chan move out of the way", Motoyasu attempts was cut short when Filo gets in the path of his Legendary Spear that was aimed for Fett.

"You just called me fat", Filo mad at him for being called fat.

"What?! Fett have been telling her?" But suddenly Filo transformed into the fat bird.

"Oh your that fat bird", Motoyasu feeling surprise and terrified that Filo is really that fat bird.

 **CLANG!**

Filo kicks Motoyasu right in the crotch and the armor that was protecting it didn't help, Motoyasu landed in the food market stand.

"Motoyasu we need to get you to a hospital!" Malty and her loyal soldiers rush to Motoyasu's aid.

"Serves you right again Spear Creep!" Jango said laughing underneath his Mando helmet.

"Good job Filo", Jango said patting Filo.

"Thank you Jango", Filo and Jango laugh together while Melty and Raphtalia looked on.

XXX

Back in Space

Montross's KR-7B Doomtreader Freighter comes out of hyperspace and flies toward Tate Prime. Jango's problems will not only be on the planet, but also against him nemesis. More to that seeing the Orb on the center of Legendary Shield glowing black instead of it's usually green color may cause problems for Jango when it comes on using his guns or even his Darksaber which gave him a reason to put his guns away.

 **End**

 **Coming up next will not be chapters and I mean will be what happens next after this.**

 **So I give Montross an appearance here, but he will always be wearing his Mando helmet and Jetpack, plus if any of you don't know who Arla Fett is, she's Jango's big sister who appears in the Expanded Universe/Legends, which is Jango Fett: Open Seasons.**

XXX

Delete Scene

Early before that Street Fight with Motoyasu

"Hey it's Jango Fett!" One of Nuns in the church muttered to themselves when Jango and Raphtalia arrived at the church.

"Don't mind them", Jango muttered to himself not to mind whatever they are saying.

"What your business here today Jango Fett", the High Priest who happened to be there ask about his business.

"I require some Holy Water, it's to heal painful or fatal injuries", Jango means for Raphtalia's burned marks.

"Then it requires donation too and 1 gold piece."

"Sure thing High Priest", Jango hands the 1 gold piece to the High Priest.

"Very well bring it here", then Nun went to retrieve the Holy Water.

"I already acquire new skills for my Legendary Shield", Jango tells the High Priest about his newly acquire skills as the Nun returns with the Vial that looks a little too small.

"That's a poor quality for Holy Water", after hearing Jango speaking of that the High Priest went to scold the Nun for bringing such a poor quality.

"Are trying to be a cheap knock off to the Shield Hero?"

"But I!"

"God is merciful, if this is to appease your way of justices, then you must try it again!"

"I'm very sorry! I'll go get the right Vial with better quality right away!" The Nun runs back frighten and retrieve the right Vial.

"I apologies for her behavior."

"As long me and my companion get what we want, everything is fine", Jango says the apologies is fine.

"I appreciate your understandings Fett", the Nun then returns with the Vial of the Holy Water with excellent quality this time.

"That's what your looking for?" The High Priest ask him if that's really the right one.

"Yep this is it, well we shall be off now", Jango and Raphtalia now finish in the Church now leaves.

"Give thanks to the Lord's guidance. Due to his mercy."


	10. Expanded-Legends and Canon

**Expanded/Legends and Canon**

 **This about Jango Fett's role in both the Expanded/Legends and Canon.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Expanded/Legends

Here _**Jango Fett**_ lived with his parents and his big sister _**Arla Fett**_ on planet _**Concorn Dawn**_ , _**Death Watch** _led by _**Pre Vizsla**_ killed Jango's parents for aiding the _**True Mandalorians** _led by _**Jaster Mereel** _and his sister Arla was kidnapped by Death Watch. Jango ran after witnessing everything that's happened until he ran into Jaster Mereel and his True Mandalorians whom he help defeat Death Watch in an ambush, Jaster then welcomes Jango into their ranks and adopts him.

Years later Jango is now a full fledged Mandalorian and squad commander under Jaster's tutelage on his first mission in _**Korda 6**_. The True Mandalorians battled the Korda 6 defense force and Death Watch who were also in the planet, Jaster himself was killed at the hands of Pre Vizsla, after this Jango banished Jaster's second in command _**Montross**_ for leaving Jaster to die. Jango became the new True Mandalorian leader and Jaster's legacy.

On planet _**Galidraan**_ the Governor hired the True Mandalorians to eliminate the rebels in exchanged of information on Death Watch's whereabouts. Unfortunately they were set up since the Governor followed Pre Vizsla's instruction and lies to a _**Jedi Strike Force**_ led by _**Count Dooku**_ that the True Mandalorians killed _**Political Activist**_. The Jedi Strike Force succeeded on wiping them out except for Jango who beats several Jedi to death with his bare hands before being subdued.

Turned over to the Governor who plans to sell him to slavery Jango was still able to escape and went after Pre Vizsla on his own. Jango battles Pre Vizsla and succeeded on killing him, with the True Mandalorians gone, Jango needed to make a living and started his career as a _**Bounty Hunter**_.

Sometime before the events in _**Attack of Clones**_ , Count Dooku under the instruction of his master _**Darth Sidious**_ put up a special hunt for Dooku's former pupil _**Komari Vosa**_ for the perfect candidate for the _**Clone Troopers**_. Both Jango Fett and his nemesis Montross would 2 perfect candidates for hunt, the hunt ventures on _**Corusant**_ , _**Oovo 4**_ where Jango found his new ship _**Slave I**_ after his old ship _**Jaster's Legacy**_ was destroyed and met _**Zam Wesell**_. The hunt continues on _**Malastare**_ , _**Tatooine**_ before coming to an end on the moon of _**Bogden**_ but not before making a final farewell to _**Rozatta**_ who dies because of Montross.

Along the way Jango battled Montross 3 times and the third time Jango defeats Montross who wishes for a warrior's death, but in Jango's way of revenge for leaving Jaster to die and the murder of Rozatta, Jango allows the _**Bando Gora**_ to rip Montross apart. Jango finally confronts Komari Vosa and defeats her before she was killed by Count Dooku who tells him about the army of Clone Troopers, Jango accept the offer as long he has the first clone for an apprentice for him who will be name _**Boba Fett**_ who will be his legacy after his death at hands of _**Mace Windu**_ in Attack of the Clones.

XXX

Canon

Here Jango Fett's home world Concord Dawn probably is near planet _**Mandalore**_ , unlike the _**Expanded/Legend**_ , since it's unknown how he got his Mandalorian armor because the True Mandalorians doesn't exist in the _**Canon**_ and it's unknown how he got Slave I too. Still where Jango Fett met Count Dooku is the same location of Bogden but he never battle Komari Vosa in the Canon.

During the events in _**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_ in the episode the _**Mandalore Plot**_ , when _**Obi-Wan**_ was speaking with _**Prime Minster Almec**_ , he mentions his encounter with Jango Fett but Almec dismisses Jango if had any ties with _**Mandalorian Culture**_ since he only sees him as common Bounty Hunter and how he got the Mandalorian armor is unknown.

Boba Fett on the other hand, still a young boy desires revenge on Mace Windu and avenge his father with a little help from other Bounty Hunters. His plan to assassinate Mace Windu by planting a bomb hidden on Jango's Mando helmet failed.

 **End**

 **I've seen many Star Wars fans who were not too happy about the change of Jango Fett's story in the Canon. I saw that on youtube comments, anyway coming up next is still not chapter.**


End file.
